Thorax
Description Thorax is a male changeling that appears as a side-protagonist character in MLP:FiM. His first appearance was in the episode of the season 6, "The Times They Are A Changeling", where he meets Spike in an icy area, and explains that, unlike the other changelings, he wants to make friends, having desired so ever since he saw the mane 6 fight off the evil changelings during the royal wedding in Canterlot, but at the same time he's very hungry, and to calm his hunger he needs love, but then discovers, thanks to Spike, that there's another way to feed apart from stealing love from others. In season 6 finale, "To Where and Back Again - Part 1 and 2", Thorax teams up with Starlight, Trixie and Discord to rescue Twilight and her friends from Chrysalis, and defeat her once and for all; but apart from achieving it in the Part 2, Thorax feeds on friendship, changing his form completely, and decides to share it with the rest of his fellow changelings, so that everyone changes too, so that Thorax became the new leader of the changelings. In his changeling version, it has a dark skin tone with holes and blue eyes, but as "reformed changeling", his appearance changes drastically to a more lively and colored one. Thorax is kind, considerate, curious and a bit worried, even more about his new role as leader, sometimes panicking, but thanks to what friendship taught him, he shouldn't be scared or worried about it. After Thorax had become the new leader of the changelings, he had to start making peace with several clans and races after what Chrysalis did. Today it was up to the mercenaries, who declared war on the changelings. Despite having a new leader with a different ideology, they are still willing to kill. '''It seems that Thorax didn't take it very well seeing that his form changed again, but not in a good way...' Abilities '''Main Rage' costs 100% rage. :An Ion Cannon fires at a place you're looking at, dealing 539 damage in the centre, and you receive a minicrit boost for 15 seconds and ÜberCharge for 3 seconds. It takes 3 seconds for the cannon to arm the shot. :This rage doesn't stun sentries. :It takes about 3000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage does not stop your momentum when used in the air. Special Rage costs 10% rage per second. :You gain immunity against movement-impairing effects. Maximum duration is 10 seconds, but you can cancel this ability at any time by pressing your reload again. :You need at least 10% of rage for this ability to be available. :The ability automatically cancels itself if you have no rage left. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Passive :Whenever you backstab an enemy, you rapidly disguise as your target. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Thorax's ability of disguising on a backstab is a reference to the fact that he is a Changeling. This is shared with Queen Chrysalis and her minions. Battle Strategies Battling as Thorax Battling against Thorax Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RELOAD ® activates the Special Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music RuneScape Soundtrack - Zaros Zeitgeist Quotes "There's no help coming from the Crystal Empire." - Intro "Thorax?" "Yes." "Your wings look...different." "I guess they do." - Intro "Hi. It's a pleasure to-" "If Starlight says you're on our side, I believe her. But maybe just stay over there for now, okay?" - Intro Hiss - Super Jump Sound - Rage Sound and Explosion - Rage Hiss "Oh, sorry! I'm just so hungry!" - Backstabbed Hiss "Uh! Sorry! Sorry!" - Backstabbed "It's okay. I know you don't wanna be friends." - Defeat "I...I...!" Hiss - Defeat "On behalf of the Crystal Empire, I would like to extend my hoof in friendship, and I'm sure all of my subjects are eager to do the same." - Victory "Thorax, as the new leader of the changelings, I look forward to discussing how we can improve our relationship in the future." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Spy Category:Unicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses